The Life of Yazoo
by DarkRyan75
Summary: My story of Yazoo's like throughout the course of Final Fantasy VII. My first story. Please R&R!


This is one of my first fanfics. For some reason, I am compelled to make a Yazoo fanfic, even though there's already quite a few. The world of Advent Children and Final Fantasy VII through Yazoo's eyes, from birth to even after the explosion he fired at Cloud. Spoilers about Advent Children. Please enjoy.

PS: I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura...dmn him. I want those characters!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Fragments of light gathered. It seemed so beautiful, like miniature streams. They had formed, making humanoid creatures. The last bit of the light disappeared, and had left them in darkness. They slowly stood, taking a look at their surroundings. Jagged rocks covered the walls around them, as they wandered aimlessly. The second one formed, who saw the makings of one of his brethren wondered why they had been made. The only thought that could come to his mind was one, and that was his name.

"Yazoo..."

The three brothers had managed to wander out of the crater they were in. Even though it was the dead of night, they could still see a bright light in the sky. Yazoo knew immediately what that light was. It was the light that shone in the crater, the light that formed his brothers, the light that gave him life. All of this light had gathered into one specific location, where another light shone. It was a red light, and at the core was a giant, flaming Meteor. He could almost feel the heat from it against his face, just staring at the giant flaming mass of rock. His brothers soon saw at what he was looking at, and stopped for a moment to gaze on at the beauty on the flames.

"What is that...?" Asked the curious man, who had stood big and tall compared to the height of the other two.

"A wonderful creation made from Him... Something our Mother is glad of." Said the youngest one, staring with a wide grin on his face at the Meteor. The grin soon vanished, however, once he saw what the light above them was doing. The streams of light had managed to push back the Meteor, much to his displeasure. Yazoo just tilted his head, as he quietly admired the bright light.

The young man had slammed his fist into the dirt below him, lashing out from the failure of his Mother's plans. The muscular man started crying lightly, sensing something had gone wrong once he saw the Meteor start to leave the planet's atmosphere. Even Yazoo felt sad inside, wondering as to why he did. The young man soon stood straight, with an evil look in his eyes. He soon started smiling, looking at his elder siblings.

"Yazoo. Loz. Mother has made us for a reason.. We will continue in he who had failed's footsteps... And soon, once we succeed, Mother will take revenge on the Planet and reward us! Let's go, my brothers... Mother is sending her thoughts through me, so if you two don't know who I am, I'm Kadaj.." Kadaj said, walking back and forth in front of Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo looked at him suspiciously at first, but somehow knew that Kadaj had good intentions. Yazoo knew he was longing for something, a Mother figure. He believed Kadaj could help him receive this, as he smiled lightly at his brother. He then turns to Loz, who looked up slightly to look him in the eyes, as he returned the glance. After Kadaj was done with another one of his monolouges, he raised his palm into the air as darkness soon poured out of it. Yazoo watched closely as the darkness manifested itself into a motorbike, with three tailpipes in the back. Yazoo and Loz soon followed suit, and created their own bikes. They climbed on top of them, as Kadaj rode away, with the elder brothers close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------

Welp, that's the end of chapter 1. I don't know how often I'll post a new chapter, expect the next one coming in as late as a week. I know my writing-erm.. typing style isn't as great as most others, but I think it's pretty good. Coming up: **Chapter 2: Yearning** (title is still Tentative)


End file.
